


My Heart

by hubridbunny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart is yours."</p>
<p>Songfic set to "My Heart" by Paramore and told in 3rd person from Sora's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

It was always there; in the back of his mind, in the depths of his heart... something lurking. Something sinister and insane... something dark.

 

He swung his keyblade and vanquished a cluster of the Shadow Heartless surrounding him. He could feel it again, every time he summoned the keyblade, the darkness lurking inside him growing stronger. It seemed like the waves of a flood would come crashing over him any moment, making him lose himself.

 

He could feel the Shadows closing in around him. The insanity was building inside of him and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

 

He was suddenly struck with a feeling of intense hunger.

 

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me_

_This is what I need, please_

 

He was expecting to feel pain, or fear, but instead he was overcome with calm. It felt like he was detached and was watching his life through the eyes of another, as he was enveloped in the darkness, wrapped in it like a blanket, and he felt warmth. He saw his hands through someone else's eyes; they were covered in formless darkness, but he didn't really comprehend it. It didn't feel like that was him, tearing apart the Shadows with his bare hands.

 

He felt like he could fall asleep in darkness's embrace; it was comforting to be held by the shadows, even if he was a being of the light.

 

_Sing us a song and we'll sing back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?_

 

He suddenly became aware of another's presence, an inkling of madness that felt out-of-place in the calm of the black ocean. He peered into the distance and saw only darkness. Everything was dark, but he could see the other as if he were the sole bright light in the shadows.

 

The other radiated an aura of crippling fear and wild, uncontrollable insanity. His presence sliced through the calm of the darkness like a knife, unraveling the illusion of security the other had woven, shrouded in his warm blanket of shadow.

 

_I am nothing now_

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound_

_The sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening_

 

Though he was scared, he felt like the other was familiar in some way. They were quite alike, actually. They stared into each other's eyes and the other said something, a garbled mess of sounds and noises that faded away to nothing.

 

_Sing us a song and we'll sing back to you_

_(Sing it back to you)_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you?_

 

The other touched his own chest, and then his. A bright light resonated from him and a pulsing filled the void of the shadows.

 

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

 

The other removed his palm and touched the light with a single shadowy finger. He watched a tiny bit of the light travel from him into the other and begin to glow in his chest. The light resonating from his own heart seemed to glow brighter from the loss.

 

He looked into the other's eyes and spoke.

 

_My heart is yours_

 

The other seemed to smile, and the void filled with warmth. The darkness brightened, and he could feel the other's presence seeming to fade away. He reached out to grab the other's hands.

 

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

 

The other was still smiling back at him, and he seemed at peace.

 

_My heart is yours_

 

He gripped the other's hands in his own, as if he could keep him from disappearing into nothingness.

 

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

 

The other's smile never faltered, and he repeated the words that had been told to him.

 

_My heart is yours_

 

The world was lighting up around them and he knew soon the both of them would be gone.

 

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

 

The other gripped his hands and brought them to touch his chest, where the light was glowing brighter with every moment. He could feel the other's heart pulse in a relaxing rhythm, and looked up to the other's face with tears in his eyes. The other smiled and said to him once again:

 

_My heart is..._

And then the world of darkness and shadow, transformed into a world of light, disappeared. But they had not disappeared from each other; they were connected, by the beating of their hearts-- by the beating of the same heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like Anti-Sora is always described as being some wild, insane creature that's just a part of Sora, and to some extent that's right, but I think he and Sora are a bit more like brothers than that. After all, everyone has a shadow.
> 
> If you can't tell who is who, that's fine. Because they are one and the same.


End file.
